


Let Him Hear You

by Jhoseokslut



Series: NCT Mafia [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bodyguard Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Boypussy, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, No Beta we ride at dawn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, roommates RenYang, takes place some months after the Unlike Brothers, yangyang is a hacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoseokslut/pseuds/Jhoseokslut
Summary: Mark wants to know more about his bodyguard.Oh, and Donghyuck fingers Mark in the backseat while Taeil and Jaehyun are there.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT Mafia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Let Him Hear You

Mark didn’t need a bodyguard. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and he didn’t get in trouble that often. Of course, there was that time where a dude almost succeeded in gutting Mark in a night club. He might’ve succeeded had it not been for the fact that Mark had been there with his father and his father’s bodyguard, Yuta, who was nothing short of efficient, stepping in at the last fucking second before the knife had made contact with Mark’s organs. And that other time where Renjun almost got kidnapped because the idiots thought he was Mark. Now, Renjun isn’t a fighter, but you don’t fuck with him regardless and the kidnappers granted had not gotten very far. And of course, most recently the Kim’s had managed to wrestle Mark into the backseat of a Cadillac in the middle of the fucking day, take him to some random warehouse and proceed to beat the everloving shit out of him before sending him back with a collar around his throat, letter attached for “daddy” and a punctured lung. So maybe Mark needed a bodyguard, but Mark didn’t want a bodyguard. Nevertheless “daddy” had contacted an old friend, pulled some strings, and found a lovely young man, fresh out of the army with a slightly skewed moral compass and a body count higher than that of any of Mr. Lee’s own men to babysit his son. Mark was ...thrilled.

“What happened to me being an adult that can take care of myself?” When Mark thought about it, his father might have been right this time around but there were remarkably few things that his father came up with that Mark wanted to go through with, good idea or not. nevermind the bastard wasn’t doing this for Mark’s safety or protection, but rather the protection of his heir since the original one had been found in the Han River with three bullets in his chest. Mark hadn’t felt much, he was never close with his half-brother. Rather, Mark was pissed the older man had gone ahead and gotten himself killed and left Mark to deal with their nightmare of a father, the very reason behind the term “daddy issues” and the embodiment of “abusive father”

“You are an adult, but you have yet to prove any capability of being able to take care of yourself” Mark could see Yuta trying to hide a laugh. Apparently, the few seconds it took for Mark to answer was taken as acceptance, or more likely Mr. Lee didn’t care much for Mark’s approval, because the man rose from his seat and left the room without another word.

\---

Mark thought he would have at least a few days of freedom before his bodyguard would start, but the very same day when Mark returned to his apartment a man was standing outside his door. At first, Mark thought of running for his life, but then he remembered his dad had thought it useful to get him a babysitter. So Mark took a deep breath and continued to unlock his door and walk in, leaving the door open for the stranger. Only when Mark had toed off his vans and thrown his backpack somewhere on the couch did he turn around and actually look at the guy. To say he was attractive would have been an understatement. He was tall - not as tall as Johnny or Yukhei, but of decent height and still towering over Mark’s average stature. His hair was a dark brown and messily slicked back and off his face to reveal his forehead, said face was set in an impressively indifferent frown as he looked Mark up and down, assessing his (most likely shitty) stance. His eyes were pretty, Mark noted, and his lips looked soft and pillowy. Mark cursed at his luck and looked back to the man’s eyes.  
The man quirked a brow at Mark and the younger released a long sigh before turning on his heels and signaling for the guy to follow him into the kitchen. They had some rules to figure out.

After having discussed personal boundaries with Jaehyun, as the man had introduced himself, Mark decided to order them pizza - the guy refused to reveal his topping preferences and Mark concluded that either they were so weird that he was embarrassed about it or he feared Mark getting to know too much about him. He had been quite adamant on them keeping their relation business related to Mark’s chagrin - the least the guy could do was wear regular clothes and not just stand there while Mark ate, but that is what he did, in his pristine suit that accentuated his broad shoulders and long legs, looking every bit the bodyguard he was meant to be and Mark dreaded meeting with his friend the next day and having to deal with Donghyuck’s teasing.

\---

"A bodyguard?" Mark couldn't see Donghyuck's face from where he had shoved his own into the crook of his elbow, but he could imagine the teasing smirk that was most likely growing on the younger's face when he realized Mark had been assigned a babysitter. "what? Daddy doesn't think he can leave you alone in case you need help tying your shoelaces?" oop, there it was. Mark huffed and looked up at Donghyuck with a glare that, unfortunately, only made the satisfied smirk deepen. 

"okay but for real, why did he give you a bodyguard? What's his name? And why is he so hot? How old is he?" Mark straightened up in his seat with a sigh and let his eyes run over the few people around them. The library wasn't super busy this early in the day, especially on the second floor so the chances of them being heard were slim. Jaehyun was placed a few tables away, close enough that he would still be able to make it to Mark in a hurry but far enough to respectably stay out of their conversation. Judging by the way he was watching them, however, he had probably heard them. There was a tiny smirk on his face too and it made a deep dimple show on his cheek that had him looking even more attractive. Mark groaned and turned back to Donghyuck, who had also been watching the older man.

"His name is Jaehyun and he's ex-military according to dad, that's all I know. Wouldn't even tell me how he likes his pizza" The last part came out whinier than Mark had intended, but surprisingly Donghyuck didn't immediately jump on the opportunity to make fun of Mark. Instead, his eyes were calculating as they ran over Jaehyun's form and then flitted back to Mark.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with you putting your life in the hands of a man we don't even know anything about" Donghyuck wasn't shy with his affection, but he rarely used his words to express it in a serious manner. Mark, distracted by Donghyuck's sincerity, clearly didn't react in a manner the younger boy was satisfied with because he flicked Mark's ear and leaned closer, "I think you should ask Yang to run a check on him."

His tone was final and Mark nodded in understanding, eyes flickering towards his bodyguard, the man already looking at him. Wasn't he supposed to be looking at their surroundings? Scouting for danger?

“even if he is hot enough to actually eat”

\---

Mark didn't immediately contact Yangyang for information. The hacker was busy and Mark didn't wanna go snooping after only a day of having had the bodyguard. But as days passed and Mark got absolutely no intel from the man himself, Mark decided he was done being patient. 

They picked up Donghyuck on their drive towards Renjun and Yangyang's apartment. Jaehyun and the driver, Taeil, was in the front with Mark and Donghyuck in the back. The first thing Donghyuck did when the car door closed behind him, not even having given Taeil a chance to get out and open the door for him, was close the divider leaving Mark and Donghyuck shielded from the other's sight. 

"you know they can still hear us right?" Mark whispered as Donghyuck unbuckled Mark's seatbelt and slid into his lap.

"you'll just have to be quiet then, won't you?" he didn't wait for an answer before he pulled Mark in by his hoodie and smashed their lips together. Donghyuck swallowed Mark's surprised groan and shoved his tongue into Mark's mouth. Mark's left hand was wrapped around Donghyuck's ribs while his right was in Donghyuck's hair. He and Renjun had recently dyed their hair a light brown and although Mark liked the black, he was kind of obsessed with this.

Donghyuck adjusted his legs so that he had a thigh between Mark's and one of Mark's thighs between his own, allowing him to grind down. Mark flexed his thigh tightened his hand in the younger one's soft locks. Donghyuck whined low in the back of his throat and started moving his hips back and forth.

Mark had with time gotten used to Donghyuck's exhibitionist kink but still denied that he maybe, kind of, might also have one himself. Donghyuck was well aware of the fact though and huffed a laugh against Mark's cheek when the younger's hips bucked at the sound of Taeil turning up the music, or perhaps it was Jaehyun. The thought of Jaehyun being fully aware of what was going on right behind him had Mark's eyes rolling back in his skull.

After some minutes of grinding on Mark's thigh, Donghyuck stilled and came with a whimper against Mark's collarbones. He barely waited to ride out his orgasm before he pulled back and pushed Mark down on his back. He undid his belt, zipper, and pulled down his jeans and underwear in one go.

Donghyuck was never particularly tender with Mark, immediately shoving two fingers into his wet heat. Mark's hands flew up to cut off his cry and Donghyuck tutted at him, pulling his fingers out and pushing back in three. The stretch had Mark's toes curling in his shoes and a groan reverberating in his chest. Donghyuck's bicep was bulging with the fast pace he had set and his eyes were focused intently at where his fingers were moving in and out of Mark's pussy.

"you're so wet for me, baby, all for me?" His eyes flickered up at Mark's panicked ones, fully aware of the fact that the others could one hundred percent hear him. He smirked and tilted his head in mock thought, "or perhaps it's for someone else too?"

Mark shook his head violently, whine building in his throat but stopped by the hands still securely clasped over his mouth. "No? not even for Taeil? What about the new guy?" just as he said it, he moved his other hand down to flick Mark's clit. Mark's back arched and his arms flew out to stop himself from falling off the seat, no longer there to stop the obscene moan that tore its way out of Mark's throat. Red hot embarrassment flooded Mark's cheeks and his eyes got blurry with tears. Before he could beg Donghyuck to shut up the younger boy sped up his arm and continued flicking his thumb over Mark's clit. 

The noises of Mark's heat were wet and lewd and his moans were downright pornographic. If Jaehyun by some miracle hadn't heard them before, he surely would then. Donghyuck leaned down to Mark's face, lips gracing his ear, no longer talking to be heard by the men in the front but for Mark only.

"you have such a pretty cunt, Markie, it's made for taking cock," the tears had started running down Mark's temple, soaking into his hair and running into the shell of his ear, "are you gonna come for me, Mark?" and Mark couldn't do anything but nod furiously.

"then do it, my little cumslut," Mark's entire body was trembling and moving with the force of Donghyuck's thrusts, "come for me." 

Mark came so hard his head was nothing but white noise for a solid minute. When he came to Donghyuck had wiped him down with some wet wipes and tucked his pants back up, fastened his belt for him too. After another minute of waiting for his breath to catch up and Donghyuck placing small kisses all over his face he realized the car had stopped moving and the divider was gone, the older men as well. Donghyuck noticed Mark's confusion and helped him sit up,

"they got out the second we arrived" he was grinning and Mark heaved a deep breath before swatting at Donghyuck.

"Oh my god, Donghyuck you can't just say things like that! I'm never gonna be able to look that man in the eyes again!" Donghyuck rolled his eyes and wrestled the door open, pulling Mark out with him. Mark thought he heard what sounding like "not my problem" but he couldn't be entirely sure, with how his ears were still ringing.

“So…” Donghyuck leaned over Yangyang with a flirty smile, “what did you find out about Jaehyun?”

The younger hacker leaned back timidly and sent a wide-eyed glance towards Mark who wasn’t of much help, still trying to find out how he was gonna deal with the car-situation. Yangyang seemed to realize so and cleared his throat before turning to his many screens, “well for starters, his name isn’t Jaehyun,” Yangyang pulled up a profile, “it’s Yoonoh, Jeong Yoonoh."

The picture on the screen was undoubtedly Jaehyun. His hair was shorter and he looked younger, but it was him. Mark gestured for Yangyang to continue.

“He’s 29 years old, born in Seoul, South Korea but lived as a civilian in America for four years and has gone by Jeffrey, Jay, just the letter J, and Casper." Mark's eyes followed the information on the screen which matched Yangyangs words. “He seemingly worked in the American military age 19 till 27 but with some very secret business, I mean they really didn’t want anyone to find out”

Mark pulled back from where he had been intently focused on the screen and looked at the hacker, “you can’t access the files?”

“There are no files.”

That didn't make sense, if Yoonoh worked for the American military there should be some sort of files about his work and if he was doing such important and secret business, what the fuck was he doing babysitting an eighteen-year-old mafia kid? Before Mark could voice his thought's Donghyuck cut in, “damn, how did he end up here?”

“I don’t know,” Yangyang went back to tapping away at his keyboard, fingers moving so quickly Mark had to look away to not get dizzy, “after seemingly having quit at age 27 he disappeared from the face of the earth, no medical records, no job, address, mail, number, not a single street cam has caught him, nothing.”

“until now.” Mark didn't like not knowing who he was trusting his life with.

“until now." Yangyang clicked through some tabs, "and that’s just our private files, to the rest of the world he’s nowhere to be found”

“so he just showed up? wanted a job?” Donghyuck wondered out loud.

“no, he was found, scouted, offered a job”

“by whom?” Yangyang clicked and typed some more, before swiveling around his chair, eyes meeting Mark's.

“John Seo.” The room was quiet for a minute, Mark was chewing on the inside of his cheek, brows furrowed and eyes cast to the floor in thought. It seemed as if Mark kept finding traces of Johnny's influence everywhere lately. Or perhaps they had always been there, Mark just hadn't truly noticed until now.

“huh,” Mark looked up to find the other two watching him, “seems it wasn’t daddy who thought you needed a bodyguard after all” Donghyuck muttered, once again saying exactly what Mark was thinking. Donghyuck continued, “did Johnny come for information about Yoonoh here?”

“No, not as far as I recall and there are no signs of him having been on our server” Yangyang had turned back to the screens, leaving Donghyuck and Mark to silently stare at each other.

“he wouldn’t have hired him without a background check would he?” Donghyuck asked. It was aimed at Mark, but Yangyang answered,

“no he most likely had someone else, someone outside, do it for him.”

True, Johnny knew many people and had many contacts. Mark would be a fool if he thought Johnny didn't have people of his own that didn't work for his father, but it didn't sit right with Mark. That was when it clicked, “unless he knows him” 

“what?” Donghyuck walked closer to where Yangyang was once again typing furiously at his keyboard. Mark followed,

“unless he knows him,” he repeated, “didn’t you say he lived in America for four years? any chance he could’ve swung by Chicago at some point?” Understanding flashed in Donghyuck's eyes and he nodded thoughtfully.

“He lived in Connecticut for all four years there are no records of him having been anywhere else, not even for vacation” Yangyang sighed, frustrated.

“has Johnny been to Connecticut?” asked Donghyuck. The room went silent save for Yangyang's tapping and humming. Pictures, files, and numbers flew across the screens in an array of colors that had Mark blinking to prevent his eyes from watering. Donghyuck didn't seem much better off, less used to seeing Yangyang work. A few minutes of searching passed, Mark and Donghyuck had stepped back and allowed Yangyang some space and were now silently taking in the darkness around them.

The only light in the room, except for the screens, was a single floor lamp standing in the corner in the back of the room. It was one of those cheap skinny ones that you could twist to point whichever direction you pleased. This one was twisted to point at a map of Seoul that took up most of the back wall. It was high quality in a thick frame, which seemed unnecessary considering it was most likely just a poster, but Mark wasn’t about to question Yangyang’s decor choices, or worse, Renjun’s.

“holy shit” The two immediately focused back on the youngest whose eyes were wide as saucers, Mark heard Donghyuck gasp and was seemingly the last one to let his eyes flicker to the big screen in the middle. On the screen was a picture, polaroid from the looks of it. Blurry, not from bad quality but from having been zoomed in on. Despite the blurriness, there was no doubt who was in the picture. It was Johnny, looking younger, grey jeans, red converse, and a black denim jacket smiling at the camera. There were three other guys with him. One that he didn't recognize, white jacket, pitch-black hair, and a gummy smile. The other two were looking up at the sky, faces a bit harder to recognize had Mark not seen them before. One with pink fluffy hair and a jawline so sharp Mark would hesitate to touch it lest he cut himself. The other was of larger built, shiny brown hair and soft-looking pink lips.

Taeyong and Jaehyun.

“what the actual fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my MarkHyun(?) intro and also sort of MarkHyuck. I really hope you enjoyed this, still practicing my smut. I know the smut here was kinda rushed but I just reaaaally wanted to get to the exciting part!!


End file.
